Sophie Schwan
Sophie Schwan is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the princess from the Brothers Grimm tale The Six Swans. Quiet and naturally shy, Sophie is more interested in fashion designing than going through with her destiny. However, too afraid of what would happen if she were to Rebel, Sophie has decided to stay on the Royal side of the conflict. Character Personality Sophie is rather shy and she often times doesn't talk much. She'd much rather have her designs speak for themselves. Sophie is quietly artistic, and she shows her vivid creativity through her fashions. Much like her mother, Sophie is able to sew clothes out of nettles, but she of course enjoys using other materials as well such as satin, polyester, and velvet. She is noted for being very good with her hands, a skill she's honed over the years through her sewing and embroidering She can be described as being responsible and generous - someone who you can always depend on no matter what. Out of her siblings, she's probably the most mature, despite being the youngest. Sometimes she has to keep her older brothers in check, almost as if she were their babysitter or something. Most of the time, Sophie doesn't mind this, although it can be a bit tedious watching after her brothers, four of which currently attend Ever After High with her, which include a pair of twins who love to go off and cause trouble all the time. And when they're running away from a fed-up Sophie, they like to call it "sibling bonding" Around people who she doesn't know very well, Sophie is much more reserved and quiet. She really only starts to open up to others when she feels she's getting to know them. Otherwise, expect her to stay shy and guarded throughout the rest of the relationship. Sophie is someone who will only truly speak what's on her mind when she feels like she is in a safe environment. Otherwise, she acts polite and courteous all the time, instead of saying what she's really thinking, out of fear of being judged. She's insecure about things like that, so if you really want to befriend Sophie, it's best to make her feel accepted and welcome Appearance Sophie has long feathery light blonde hair with silver and pale blue streaks. She has bright blue-green eyes and wears soft, natural-looking make-up. Her color scheme is baby blue, swan white, and gold. Her outfits all have feather and swan motifs Fairy Tale : ''Main Article: The Six Swans '' Six brothers from a King's first marriage have been turned into swans by their hateful stepmother (a beautiful but evil daughter of a witch). The brothers can only take their human forms for fifteen minutes every evening. In order to free them, their sister must make six shirts out of nettles for her brothers and neither speak nor laugh for seven years, otherwise they either stay swans forever or the spell can never be broken. The King of another country finds her doing this, is taken by her beauty, and marries her. When the sister, now queen, has given birth to their first child, the King's own wicked mother takes away the child and accuses the queen. Unable to defend herself, the queen is sentenced to be burned at the stake. On the day of her execution, she has all but finished making the shirts for her brothers. Only the last shirt misses a left arm. When she is brought to the stake she takes the shirts with her and when she is about to be burned, the seven years expire and six swans come flying through the air. She throws the shirts over her brothers and they regain their human form. The queen, now free to speak, can defend herself against the accusations. Her mother-in-law returns the baby she stole, and in anger she falls into a fit and dies. How Does Sophie Come Into It? Sophie is destined to save her brothers from their swan curse, and thus not be able to talk or laugh for seven years, all while making six shirts out of nettles of them. Although she does manage to save her brothers, become a Queen, and get a Happily Ever After, Sophie isn't all that interested in her destiny and would much rather pursue her own dreams instead Relationships Family Sophie's mother and father are the King and Queen of a land far, far away. She rarely sees her parents, although her mother did teach her how to sew when she was younger. Mostly, Sophie is seen around her six brothers, the same brothers who she is destined to save in her story. Her brothers seem to be very protective of her and although it can sometimes get on Sophie's nerves, she still cares deeply for her siblings as well Two of her brothers have graduated from Ever After High already while the other four attend school with her. Sophie says that she's closest to her eldest brother and her twin brothers who are currently in their second year at EAH (although the twins are most likely to drive her up the wall first) Friends Being the daughter of a princess and being a Royal, Sophie primarily hangs out with other Royals such as herself. She gets along very well with Ashlynn Ella, as they both enjoy incorporating elements of nature into their outfits. Sophie once tried to befriend Duchess Swan, since both of their stories have something to do with swans, but it to was to no avail She is friends with Gracie Goose, who is the next Goose Girl, as they are both hardworking and gentle individuals. Plus, they both share a love for feathered friends such as swan and geese Pet Sophie's pet is a cygnet called Sir Featherby Swanson II. He was actually named by Sophie's brothers Romance Sophie has six older overprotective brothers. There hasn't been a single male who has been able to get close to Sophie, both physically and emotionally speaking. Joke's on them, though, because Sophie isn't even attracted to males, and she likes girls Outfits Trivia *Sophie is still in her first year, her Freedom Year, at Ever After High Quotes TBA Notes *Sophie was previously a Community OC before Vintage poseur adopted her Gallery com___sophie_schwan_by_glassfu-da5t4z5.png|Sophie basic art © GlassFu|link=http://glassfu.deviantart.com/ Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Six Swans Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:Vintage poseur Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs